1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to synthetic fiber cutting tools and more particularly pertains to a new tool for sealing synthetic hair when it is braided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of synthetic fiber cutting tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, synthetic fiber cutting tools heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,654; U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,115; U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,640; U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,224; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 132,140; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,532,610.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tool for cutting synthetic hair. The inventive device includes an electric heating element and cutting blade which cuts and seals the hair in one step.
In these respects, the tool for cutting synthetic hair according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sealing synthetic hair when it is braided.